Christine Falling in Love With Erik
by rlp1994
Summary: I do not own Phantom of the Opera... In this fan fiction, Christine eventually will find out that the Angel of Music and The Phantom of The Opera is the same person who she will fall in love with. I am trying to write what would happen if Erik (The Phantom) had done things a little differently to try to get Christine. What will it take and what will happen? Read to find out
1. From Dancer to Singer

**DISCLAIMER: The Characters in this story do not belong to me. They belong to Gaston Leuroux and Andrew Lloyd Webber.**

**Authors Note: I am using some names (songs, etc) from the** **movie. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I will eventually get to the point where Christine and the Phantom of the Opera meet. Thank you for reading this and feel free to critique my story. I hope you enjoy.**

Christine woke up in a daze; she had a reoccurring dream about the mysterious man with an angelic voice who hid in the shadows. She had been having this same on and off for about three years and couldn't wrap her head around it. The dreams started about a week and a half after she arrived at the opera house and she had encountered a voice, the voice of the Angel of Music her father had promised he would send to her in the last few moments of his life. Christine had always assumed that the mysterious voice was from the Angel of Music, because she could hear the voice but had never seen his face.

She sighed and tried to comprehend the reoccurring dreams she kept having… Could it be a sign and why did the man's voice sound so familiar? Every single time she would try to memorize the voice in the dream; it became hazy when she woke up… She could only remember what that mysterious man's voice sounded like when she was actually having that dream, and that his voice would mesmerize her and beckon her to come to him, but she had always hesitated. Christine had been contemplating whether or not she should discuss her dreams with her best friend Meg, but she kept quiet about the dream because in a way she thought it might be a sign for her and she would have to figure it out by herself. If only she could remember that voice… Maybe then she would be able to understand the dreams a little bit more.

Madam Giry came into Christine's room with a tray of food and sat it on the coffee table beside of Christine's bed. "Eat up girl," Madame Giry commanded, "You have a long day of dancing ahead of you. You need to be on time for dance rehearsal; I want my dancers to be prepared for the production of _Hannibal_… The production begins in a week and a half and we still have a lot of work to do. Rehearsals begin in two hours" With that statement, Madam Giry turned and walked out of the room and left Christine to eat her food and get ready for rehearsals. Madame Giry was a perfectionist when it came to teaching ballet; after all, she was the ballet mistress of the opera house.

After eating her breakfast, Christine got dressed for rehearsal. She still could barely believe she was a ballerina at the opera house. Even though Christine was a dancer, she always hoped to become a singer whom everybody loved and adored, but she accepted becoming a dancer for the opera house because it at least gave her food and a roof over her head. Sighing, Christine said softly whispered, "You were never meant to become an opera singer." She then headed off to dance rehearsal.

Several things happened during rehearsal: the new opera house owners were introduced, Carlotta sang the beginning of _Think of Me_, and the curtain fell on her. After experiencing the curtain falling, Carlotta said she was done because those things happened to her all the time, and Meg volunteered Christine to sing _Think of Me_. Everybody looked at Christine in disbelief and at first Christine hesitated to sing, but when she did, it pleased and stunned the other people at the same time. Christine could hear one of the dancers whispering, "I didn't know she could sing that well," and another one asked "who taught her how to sing that exceptionally"?

After rehearsal, Madame Giry told Christine that she wouldn't be doing the dancing because she would be doing the singing. Christine was so nervous but really excited on the inside; she was finally going to be doing what she had only prayed of doing before! Christine was so excited that she knew she was going to tell the Angel of Music the good news and how that came about.


	2. Figuring Out The Voice In The Dream

**I would like to thank the people who read my fan fiction. I will try to update whenever I find time and I'm not busy with school or anything. I Hope you enjoy my second chapter of **_**Christine Falling in Love with Erik.**_

Christine could barely believe what had just happened. She had gone from being a dancer to being the lead singer in _Hannibal_! She replayed what had happened during rehearsal several times in her head, remembering the curtain and Meg volunteering her for the role Carlotta had abandoned. Christine was excited about singing for the production that was occurring in two weeks, but she was still a bit upset with Meg for volunteering her without her permission. "Christine?" asked Meg, "are you upset with me for volunteering you to sing for _Hannibal_? I only volunteered you because I knew that was your dream and I knew you would sing it beautifully". With that comment, Christine was no longer upset with Meg, but instead thanked her friend and gave her a hug.

Later that night, in her room, Christine lit some candles and put on her nightclothes. She then sat down in front of the mirror where she sat praying for a few moments. She started hearing a voice softly singing her name; the Angel of Music had come to visit her yet again! She knew he would be proud of her after finding out she had gotten Carlotta's part; he was the one who taught her how to sing after all. "Angel of Music," Christine spoke softly. "I have some news that I think may make you proud". She then explained to him all that happened during rehearsal including why Carlotta quit and how Christine got Carlotta's part in the production. The Angel of Music congratulated her and told her that she sings better than Carlotta anyways, so that would help the opera house in the long run. Christine loved hearing her Angel of Music tell her that she could sing better than the previous lead singer of the opera house.

A few minutes after the Angel of Music's voice had left her room, Christine crawled in bed. She would get mesmerized every time she heard the Angel of Music's voice; it was like he was real, but she only knew him by voice. After all, that voice belonged to the Angel of Music, or so she thought. Christine laid in bed for a while thinking about how the night went and how the Angel had praised her more tonight than any other night, and he seemed really pleased that she had been volunteered for Carlotta's part in the production of _Hannibal _that was starting in two weeks. Christine thought about how the production was in two weeks and felt excited but a little nervous about it. She was worried that she wouldn't do well or that she would forget some lyrics or sing the wrong pitches and embarrass herself, but hearing the Angel of Music praise her helped calm her nerves down some.

Christine finally managed to fall asleep after an hour and a half laying on the bed thinking about the day's events and once again she had that reoccurring dream. There was a man, but she couldn't tell what his face looked like because he was hidden by the shadows. He started to sing, all the while his voice mesmerizing; he somehow always seemed to have some kind of mystical power over her that made her want to approach him. Every time she would try to go towards him though, she would wake up from her dream, but this time she got halfway to him, when she realized she had heard that voice before.

Christine woke up suddenly; she knew what that voice sounded like! It sounded like the Angel of Music's voice, but in the dreams the voice came from a man. Christine put her fingers through her hair; it couldn't be him. The Angel of Music was just a spirit with a voice that could only be heard by her. What if he was not an angel…? Would his face be as angelic as his voice? Why did the man in her dream with the angel's voice hide in the shadows, as if he was hiding something there? Christine knew that she would never think of the man in her dreams the same again.


	3. Christine's Performance

**I hope you have enjoyed my fan fiction so far. I thank all who read this and do hope you enjoy this fan fiction. Again, feel free to critique this and you can let me know your likes and dislikes about this story and possible ideas to put in later chapters. I hope you enjoy my third chapter of **_**Christine Falling in Love With Erik**_**. The beginning of this Chapter takes place on the evening of the production of **_**Hannibal**_**, where Christine sings the main role because Carlotta quit after the curtain fell on her. From this point on, most of my fan fiction will stray some from what happens in the movie.**

Christine was extremely nervous as tonight would be the first night of her performing in front of a large crowd. The opera house was packed full of people coming to see the production. She could hear the buzz of conversation and the excitement of the people's voices. She assumed they were excited about the production, after all, it was new and they came to see the first production of it. Christine sighed, what if the people did not like her? Would she get booed or would she have a standing ovation? She did not know what would happen, so she took deep reassuring breaths to calm herself down.

Madam Giry came in Christine's dressing room and helped assist Christine into her costume for the night. "I'm sure you will do fine, my Dear," Madam Giry said. "The audience will adore you. You have been well taught, and when you sing you sound like an angel. Don't worry and concentrate on singing like you have been doing in rehearsals and you will do absolutely marvelous! I have not told you this before, but you make a better singer than a dancer; you concentrate more when you're singing."

"Thank you, Madam Giry," Christine replied. "I appreciate you helping me dress and encouraging me." She smiled a little; Christine had never imagined the day when Madam Giry would tell her that she had an amazing voice.

"You are very welcome my Dear," replied Madame Giry. "Now get ready to go out and perform."

Christine got ready and went backstage, waiting for the moment when the manager's would welcome the audience into the opera house, and introduce the production before the performers began the opera. She was a little bit nervous, but most of her nervousness eased away, replaced with anticipation of performing.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," said one of the two managers, "Welcome to our opera house. Tonight we will be introducing our new production. We hope you enjoy the production. We will begin in a few short moments." The two managers bowed and slowly walked off stage and went to go to a box seat of the theatre.

Christine took her place which was center stage and waited for the curtain to rise. She could barely believe she was seconds from doing what she had only dreamed of doing before! Christine hoped that the presence of the Angel of Music was there to guide her and calm her. He had promised her that he would be at the performance that night, and Christine believed with all of her heart that he would not break her promise.

The curtain rose, the music began, the dancers danced, and the actors started acting out what they have been doing in rehearsals. Christine sang the music flawlessly it seemed, and the audience was amazed at the beauty of Christine's voice. Christine always thought singing in front of an audience would feel great, but at this moment, it felt even more amazing than she thought it would. The feeling was almost breathtaking and seeing the awed look on the audience's faces added to the amazing feeling.

After the performance, Christine received a standing ovation from the audience. She bowed one last time for the audience as dozens of roses were thrown onstage at her feet. Christine had no idea how much the audience had loved her performance until that moment, but she was happy. All the other performers swarmed around her and congratulated her for her amazing performance.

Afterwards, Christine made her way back to her room and changed into her normal, everyday clothes. She felt like she was on a cloud since the performance and wondered if the Angel of Music had showed up for her performance. If he had shown up, did he enjoy her performance as much as the audience had? Christine happily sighed and lay down on her bed looking at the ceiling. Her night couldn't get any better, or so she thought.

**I hope you have enjoyed my third chapter. Christine may finally meet Erik in the next chapter (I'm come up with idea's as I'm writing), but she will meet him soon. Feel free to give me possible ideas as to what I should put in following chapters, and I might use the ideas. Thank you for reading chapter 3 (Christine's Performance).**


	4. Meeting Erik

**I'd like to thank the people who have been reading this fan fiction. I hope you continue reading my fan fiction because I have had so much fun writing this story even though I am still quite new to writing fan fiction. Feel free to leave a review and tell me what you think about my story thus far. Now on to the fourth chapter of my fan fiction: **_**Christine Falls In Love With Erik**_**.**

Christine had been staring at the ceiling of her roof for quite a while now; for half an hour to be exact. She was still thinking about how the audience had adored her and wondered how she managed to sing that well for her first time singing an opera. Did the Angel of Music enjoy her performance as well? Christine hoped that he did, after all, she was taught by him and wanted so much to please him.

Over the past week, Christine had been feeling stronger feelings toward her Angel of Music; the same kind of feeling the mysterious man in her dreams had brought on. The only difference was the Angel was real; he visited her almost every night and the man in her dream was most likely a figment of her imagination. Why, then, did she feel there was a connection between the man in her dream and the Angel of Music? Christine knew then that she was going to tell the Angel of Music about her dream; maybe he could decipher the dream better than she could?

Christine sat up on her bed; she knew the Angel would be here soon to talk with her and congratulate her on her performance. Christine knew in her heart that the Angel of Music had indeed attended the performance because he would never back out of a promise he had made to her. Christine tried to imagine what would have been going through the Angel's mind as he watched her performance, but she had no idea what was going through his mind.

"Brava, Madam," Christine heard the Angel of Music sing softly. He then spoke softly, "the audience was pleased as was I."

"Thank you Angel of Music," Christine said softly, "I knew you would come and see my performance. Angel, I have been having this dream and I'd like to share it with you if you don't mind me taking some of your time."

"I don't mind," answered the Angel, "I'd love to hear about your dream."

"Well…" said Christine softly, "in my dream, there was this mysterious man who hid in the shadows. I never got to see his face. I have been having this dream over and over since I have arrived at this opera house and you came…" She paused for a few seconds.

"Go on," said the Angel of Music. "What happened next?"

"He started to sing to me," Christine said. "It took me a long time to realize that he had your voice. His voice mesmerized me and I felt like his voice was drawing me toward him… But I always woke up before I would reach him… I hope you are not mad at me Angel."

"Sweet child," said the Angel of Music softly, "I am not mad at you. I have been keeping a secret from you too, and I hope you will not be mad at me."

"Angel, I could not be mad at you," Christine said, "You have done nothing to anger me in any way."

"My Child," said the angel of music, "look in the mirror… Your face is not the only face in it."

Christine looked in the mirror and saw a face of a man with a mask over the right side of his face. He was a mysterious looking man, kind of like the man in her dreams. She gasped and spun around toward the man and said in a loud, almost panicky voice, "Angel! Please keep me safe and don't let this person harm me!"

"Christine," said the mysterious man in the mask, "I am the one who you called the Angel of Music. Now you can see I'm not a spirit, but a living breathing man who hides in the darkness." He outstretched his hands, "Christine, will you come to me. I will show you where I live, and I promise I will not harm you. I have not harmed you when you thought my voice was the Angel of Music, and I will not harm you now."

Christine couldn't resist the mysterious man's voice; it was the same voice as the Angel's and in the dream. She walked slowly over to him, and finally took his hand. Christine asked, "So, the Angel of Music is not real?"

The man replied, "That voice you had heard belongs to me, you just thought it was an Angel of Music's voice. I played along with that because I didn't want to hurt your feelings or scare you at the time. Please forgive me Christine."

"I forgive you," she said, "but who are you really?"

"Some people call me the Phantom of the Opera, but my real name is Erik. I'd prefer it if you called me Erik."

"Phantom of the Opera," Christine wondered aloud.

"People call me that because they hear me but hardly see me. I must tell you that it was I who made the curtain fall on Carlotta," said Erik. "I hope I didn't hurt her, but I wanted her to know that she was wearing out her welcome. She was never nice to anyone… She is too much of a diva for her own good."

Christine giggled, she knew exactly what Erik had meant when he had said Carlotta was too much of a diva for her own good.

"My Dear," said Erik, "may we go now so I can show you where I live? It may not be the best place to live, but I have tried to make it feel like home as much as possible."

Christine nodded. She was not afraid to let Erik show her his home; she trusted him for some reason.


	5. Erik's Lair

**Dear Readers: It has been a while since I have written a chapter. I didn't know how to start this chapter at first, so I have been thinking about how to go about writing it, and I've also had a busy week at school… Thank you for reading this fan fiction and I hope you continue to like the story. Feel free to critique and leave reviews. **

Erik led Christine to his lair; it was illuminated by several candles and looked dark and mysterious. It was across the lake, so Erik had to take Christine to it in a boat. He wondered if Christine would think of him as a freak, but tried not to show her how nervous he really was; after all, he did want Christine to like him as a person. Erik was extremely tired of being alone in this dark place, and he thought he found something in Christine. Was it because she was so young, or was it because she was so naïve?

"I didn't know there is a lake under the opera house," Christine said in awe.

"Yes, my Dear," Erik replied, "there is indeed a lake under the opera house; it is also the place I have been living for a long time now."

"I didn't know anybody lived under here," Christine said, "It is so dreary and dark under here… Why do you live down here and not in a regular house?"

"Dear child," Erik said, "trust me, I wish I could live in a normal house, but people are afraid of me because I am a freak of nature. That is why I hide my face behind this mask. I used to be in a traveling fair; they had locked me inside of a cage! Christine, can you imagine living in a cage for years and being mistreated all that time? It does something to you, makes you a monster when you decide you have had enough. They beat me until one day, I managed to escape, but I had nearly beaten the man to death who had beaten me all those years." Erik had a sad look on his face. "There was nowhere to go, because I was a freak of nature and people didn't think I was a human; they thought of me as an animal. Your Madam Giry was the one who had saved me by hiding me in this place." Erik waved his arms around to show Christine this was the place he had lived since that day. "I will forever be thankful for Madam Giry's help that day; I probably would have been killed if it wasn't for her. I have lived in this dark and dreary place ever since and have been working on music ever since."

Christine had a look of compassion on her face. "I am sorry you had to be put through all of that, and I don't see you as an animal or monster… You are a man, Erik, who deserves a better live than living under an opera house."

"Christine," said Erik, "I would if I could, but I can't take this mask off; I look weird in it, but I look hideous without it. People would ask me why I wore a mask all the time, and if I ever decide to remove the mask, they would be horrified and most likely call me a monster or freak. I want to be normal for once." Erik walked and sat down on a sofa he had in his lair and looked at his lap. "I hope you don't think of me as a monster or freak Christine."

Christine crossed and sat down next to Erik. "Why would I think of you as a monster or freak," she said lifting his head so he would look at her. "You are just a man who is lonely and needs a friend in this world, and I will be here for you."

Erik smiled at Christine, "I am pleased to hear that you do not fear me as others have feared me in the past. You and Madame Giry are the only two people I have met that think of me as a man. Thank you Christine for not getting frightened and running away." Erik was a bit relieved that not every person he met thought of him as a monster or freak. He did not know what he would have done if Christine was one of the people who considered him a freak of nature or a monster.

"You are welcome Erik," Christine said softly. Christine could not believe what this man had been through in the past. She was a little curious as to what he looked like without his mask on, but she did not want to upset him today, so she did not try to remove it or ask him to remove it for her.

**That's all for this chapter of Christine Falling in Love with Erik. Sometime I will get to the point where Christine falls in love with Erik. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thank you for reading! **


	6. The Return to Christine's Room

**I would like to thank all the people who read this story. It has been fun writing this. I haven't written anything in a while, so I hope you enjoy this chapter. I apologize for the delay; was busy with school, and was stumped on how to continue this fan fiction. Feel free to share this with friends, and leave reviews. Thank you to everybody who is following me and who favorite my fan fiction. I hope you enjoy reading this!**

Christine could barely believe that she had met the infamous Opera Ghost often referred to as the Phantom of the Opera. She did not understand why people judged him without getting to know him first, but then again, the world had always been and always would be cruel. She had gotten to know Erik over the past few hours and learned one of his biggest passions in life was to become a composer of beautiful music. In her opinion, he had already composed some good music, and she was sure the public would love it if they could get the chance to hear it. Christine knew that Erik doubted his music composing skills; otherwise, he probably would have been called a musical genius by many people long ago.

It was morning now, and both Christine and Erik knew that Christine should return to the opera house before anyone noticed that she was gone. Erik had enjoyed Christine's company, even more than he had imagined he would before. Erik hoped that he would never frighten Christine and made a vow to himself to be a good person so he could continue to be friends with Christine. After all, she was the first person he had ever had a full conversation with without her running away in fear.

Erik said "It's time to go my dear; people will start wondering where you went." He then led Christine back to her room where he had first showed himself to Christine and then showed her the place under the opera house where he had lived all those years by himself with only Madam Giry knowing that there was a person who lived under the opera house.

Christine imagined how lonely Erik was living under the opera house without ever having family or friends visit; she noticed that Erik did not seem to have any family or friends. She somewhat understood the feeling of loneliness; she had considered her father her best friend, and she had felt lonely since he had passed away.

When they made it back to her room, Christine turned around and gave Erik a hug, "Thank you for being kind to me. I enjoyed spending time with you last night Erik," she said.

Erik smiled gently, "No, thank you my dear for not running away from me in fear. I hope to see you sometime soon if that is okay."

Christine looked up at Erik and softly replied, "That sounds excellent Erik; I look forward to spending some more time with you."

**Thank you readers for reading this chapter of my fan-fiction, and I do apologize for taking so long to write this chapter. I was really stumped how to write it, so this may not have been my best chapter, but I do hope you enjoyed it. **** Thank you again! You guys are awesome!**


	7. Telling Meg

**Before I continue, I would like to thank my amazing readers for reading this fan fiction. **** You guys are awesome, and I love hearing back from you guys! Feel free to leave your comments and possible ideas for future chapters, and also feel free to critique this. I hope you have enjoyed it to this point. I did not know how to go about my last chapter for a while, but I'm hoping I would be stuck on any other chapters like I was that one. Well, enjoy your read. If you like my story, feel free to favorite and/or follow. **

Christine couldn't wait to find Meg; she was so excited to tell her best friend of the events that occurred last night and could barely contain her excitement. She did not know why she was getting so excited; after all she had only just met Erik last night, and spent the night under the opera house in his lair. Christine hoped that Meg would not freak out and scorn her for talking to a man whom she had never met at all before, but in truth, Christine had met Erik before, just not in person or in public. Christine remembered the first time she had heard his voice talk to her, believing he was her "Angel of Music", and then she remembered him visiting her dreams as a guy in the shadows with a familiar voice that she took forever to place. Christine was just a little upset when Erik revealed himself as the guy who she believed was an angel that her father had sent to her from heaven, but she forgave Erik and was now happy that she had met him. Christine and Erik had something in common; they both had no parents in their lives, though Christine never asked Erik what had happened to his family; she did not want to bring up painful memories.

The sound of someone knocking on her bedroom door snapped her out of her daydreaming. Christine checked her appearance in the mirror, put a robe on and strode to the door. She peeked out of the eyehole and seen her best friend Meg Giry outside of her door. She opened the door for her friend and beckoned Meg inside of the room. Meg gave Christine a warm hug and then went and sat on the floor by Christine's bed. "You can sit on the bed if you want Meg," Christine said with a smile. Christine had not felt this happy in years, and she couldn't help but wonder if it was because of Erik. Was she starting to like him?

"Christine, you seem so happy this morning," Meg noted. "What has gotten you into this good of a mood? Was it the successful performance?" Meg always could tell what kind of mood Christine was in, even if Christine would try to hide it from her. Meg smiled, "I haven't seen you quite this happy, I am glad you seem really happy though."

"I totally forgot about the performance until you just now mentioned it," Christine stated truthfully. "I am not completely sure why I am this happy, but I think it has something to do with last night after the performance." Christine smiled widely. "You do remember I have been telling you about my Angel of Music, right?" After seeing Meg nod, she continued, "Well, this might sound a little bit creepy at first, but last night I saw him, but he isn't an angel. He is a human just like me and you, and his name is Erik."

"Christine! You talked to a stranger? That's dangerous," Meg exclaimed. "He could have kidnapped you and you could have been killed!" Meg's eyes were open widely, as if she was scared for Christine. "You are not supposed to talk to random strangers, especially when it isn't in public; please tell me it was in public! I'm so glad you are okay Christine."

Christine calmly replied, "No, it was not in public. He showed himself to me, and I must admit I was scared for a minute, but then we got to know each other some, and I wasn't as scared. He is such a lonely person Meg; he needs some friends. I think I might be starting to like him; maybe that is why I seem so happy this morning, and he did not try to harm me in any way Meg." Christine smiled nervously; it had slipped her mind that Meg was an extremely cautious girl.

Meg smiled a little, "Wow, Christine… Are you falling in love with this man, which I have not even met to give you my opinion of him? I'm glad you are safe Christine, but that worried me. You should know how extremely cautious I am, and I really care about you and your safety because you are my best friend."

Christine smiled softly, "I honestly do not know if I am falling for Erik yet, but I think I am starting to like him. I know I hope to see him again, and hopefully one day I'll have you both meet. You have to promise me not to judge him though; he is lonely and I think I am his only friend."

"I promise, but you promise me not to talk to any random strangers again, especially men," Meg told Christine, and Christine nodded in agreement. "I am anxious to meet this fellow that seems to have you falling for him," Meg smiled. Christine knew how Meg liked to tease her and she smiled back softly. "Well, it's going to be a long day, so I think we should go to rehearsal before we are yelled at by my mother." To that statement, Christine quickly got ready and Meg and her made their way to rehearsal.

**I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. **** Again, feel free to favorite, follow and leave reviews and possible ideas. Looking forward to hearing from some of you. **


	8. Meg and Erik Comforting Christine

**Thank you to everybody who has read and followed my fan fiction. You are truly amazing and are awesome! As I continue on with the story, I hope you continue to like it and feel free to leave reviews, and feel free to critique this fan fiction. **

Christine was glad that practice was over; it had been a long day, and everybody wanted the performances to be flawless. Christine was achy all over from the long day of dancing ballet; she had been moved back to ballet because Carlotta decided to come back and sing again. Christine didn't mind dancing, but she didn't like the threatening looks she had received from Carlotta, as if she had anything to do with Carlotta leaving. Carlotta seemed to not enjoy that Christine had taken her role after she had decided to quit, and seemed to blame the curtain incident on Christine. When Christine was all alone while everybody was taking a break, Carlotta found her backstage and said to her, "You are not taking my role again little girl! And don't think that I'm not onto your little stunts, well I am! Next time something like this happens, I tell managers it is your fault and you are jealous of my talent! You do not have my talent, so you might want to get that out of your pretty head!" Christine didn't want to start any trouble with the diva, so she just walked away without a word. Now in her room, she had some time to think about the events of the day, and think about the threat Carlotta had made to her.

At that moment, somebody knocked on Christine's door. Christine was afraid it may be Carlotta again with another threat she had forgotten about earlier. She walked slowly to her door and looked out of her eyehole and saw no other than her best friend Meg. Christine opened the door with a tired smile and welcomed Meg into the room. She tried to fake a smile hoping Meg wouldn't read her like a book. Meg seemed to sense when something was going on with Christine, and Christine didn't know if she wanted to confide in Meg this time, because she didn't want her friend hunting down Carlotta and giving the diva a piece of her mind.

Meg asked, "Christine, what is bothering you? Don't tell me that nothing is bothering you, because I can see it in that fake smile and in your eyes." Somehow, Meg could always tell when something was bothering her best friend, no matter how much Christine tried to hide it behind a smile. "It isn't that mysterious man, is it Christine?" Meg sat down in the chair in front of Christine's desk patiently waiting for Christine to respond.

Christine sighed; it was no use keeping a secret from her best friend, as she would eventually find out anyways. "Carlotta confronted me today Meg. She thinks the curtain incident is my entire fault and told me the next time something happens she is going to tell the managers it is my fault and that I'm jealous of her talent. She also went on to tell me that I have no talent, and I should get thoughts of me being talented out of my head." She frowned when she said that, taking in how Carlotta had blamed everything on her, and how the diva had threatened her. She looked at Meg for a reply.

"Christine, don't let her get to you. She is just jealous of you, and knows you have talent. She is afraid that since you had taken her place because she had quit that night; she is afraid her former fans are no longer going to want to hear her sing, but want to hear you instead." Meg stood up and crossed the room to Christine, and then hugged her friend close. "I know it wasn't your fault that the curtain fell. It was a pure accident, and Carlotta is just trying to intimidate you Christine. Don't pay any mind to that Christine. She will receive her karma someday, trust me."

Christine embraces her friend. "Thank you Meg, you were and still are always here for me." She smiled at her friend. "Talking about the boy though, I am hoping to see him soon. Don't worry for me Meg; he isn't going to try to harm me or he already would have tried to harm me when I first met him or before that when I only knew him by voice." She took one baby step back away from Meg and tried reading her friends facial expressions.

Meg rolled her eyes at her friend. "I do hope you are right Christine. A lot of men know how to fool the naïve though, and I sure do hope he isn't one. I do not want to see you heartbroken, or worse Christine. Do be careful, and do not fully trust this man yet. I am expecting to meet him soon." Meg sighed a bit, "I do think I should head to my own room now, I wish you a good night Christine, and I will see you in the morning." The two friends embraced once more and Meg left the room.

"Meg is a very good friend indeed," said the voice Christine had come to adore. "I am glad you have a friend as caring as her. She has a compassionate mother as well," he said as he stepped out of the shadows. "I am not pleased with Carlotta though. She is crossing a line with bullying you into feeling guilty about the incident with the curtain, when it wasn't your fault to begin with my dear. I hope you don't mind that I decided to stop by tonight; I didn't want to scare your friend, so I remained hidden in the shadows listening to your conversation waiting for her to leave before showing myself. I do apologize for eavesdropping on you both."

Christine smiled. "Erik, it's good to see you again!" Christine walked over to Erik and they embraced for a few seconds before she stepped back again. "I have had a hard day, especially with Carlotta, but seeing both Meg and you have lifted my mood. Thank you for showing up here Erik."

Erik smiled at Christine, "Anytime Christine my dear. Now, what do you wish to do tonight?"

"Hmmm," Christine pondered for a few seconds, "Should we go to where you live and you sing and play your organ for me," she asked Erik with a smile. She loved hearing his voice, and loved hearing him play the organ when she had first met him the other night."

"Yes mam," Erik replied to Christine, "Your wish is my command." Erik took Christine gingerly by the hand and started to lead her to the place where he had spent most of his life in lonesomeness until recently.

**Thank you again for reading my fan fiction. Feel free to favorite my story or follow me. I have no idea if I will write another fan fiction other than this one, but if I do, it may be an Alyson Noel fan fiction. Feel free to leave reviews; I'd love to hear from you. You guys are amazing. **


End file.
